Méfiezvous des petites fioles
by bohemio
Summary: Revenus d'entre les morts, semble-t-il...?
1. Une potion qui tourne mal

Me voici avec une deuxième fic!!! Mettant en vedette... "LE" j'vous l'dis..... s'pas n'importe qui!!! Nul autre que l'authentique, le vrai... "LE" Maître des maîtres!....... Severus Snape! (applause) Ouaissssss!!!! Waouuuu!!!!

Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, les persos appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K, il n'y a que l'histoire qui est sortie de mon esprit fèlé... Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes!!!!!!!!!!!! lol....

* * *

**chapitre premier: Une potion qui tourne mal**

Severus prit place dans son fauteuil soupirant de fatigue. Un verre de whisky Pur-Feu à la main, l'autre masquant ses yeux. Le redouté Maître des Potions souffrait à cet instant d'une violente migraine, ce qui n'amélorait pas son humeur déjà massacrante depuis le matin.

- Dure journée, hein? demanda une voix venant du fond de la pièce.

Severus se redressa et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Albus Dumbledore se tenait droit derrière lui. Comment diable fesait-il pour réussir à s'infiltrer sournoisement, oui, sournoisement dans ses appartements si jalousement gardés par de multiples sorts. Donc, Dumbledore se tenait là, en silence avec ce sourire qui avait le don d'exaspérer Severus au plus haut point.

- Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer, Albus, dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Migraine, je présume?

- Ouais, soupira-t-il.

- Et vous n'avez pas pris de potion pour vous soulager, j'imagine?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Autres questions dans ce genre, Albus? Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite tardive?

- Je suis venu dans l'espérance d'obtenir votre aide.

- De mon aide? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui.

- Donc, que voulez vous que...

- Severus, l'imterrompit-il en commençant à faire les cents pas autour de Severus, nos chances par rapport à la victoire contre Voldemort faiblissent, je le crains... Rares sont ceux à qui nous pouvons faire confiance. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de perdre d'autres membres de l'Ordre...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'elle est morte, Albus? demanda-t-il avec un rictus quelque peu sadique.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'effectuer plus de recherches maintenant. Le temps nous file entre les doigts.

- C'est tout juste si l'on s'est donné la peine de les chercher... Bon, et en quoi mon aide peut vous être utile? demanda Severus une touche d'impatience dans la voix.

- Il faut trouver un moyen pour contrer les plans de Voldemort. Il faut agir vite

- Bon sang! Depuis huit ans qu'on ne fait que cela! Voyez les résultats! On n'est pas plus avancés qu'au début!

Dumbledore se dirigea à l'autre extrémité du burreau et revient avec un vieux grimoire relié avec du cuir rouge.

- Quest-ce que c'est?

- Notre seule chance de vaincre Voldemort.

Snape ouvrit délicatement le livre, laissant courrir ses doigts sur les caractères pâlis par l'usure. Il sagisait vraisemblablement d'un volume d'une qualité exemplaire, comme on en trouvait rarement de nos jours...

- Rares sont les personnes qui peuvent se vanter d'en posséder un. J'ignorais que vous en possédiez un exemplaire, Albus.

- L'original, mon cher, l'original...

Severus le regarda les yeux ronds et Dumbledore s'amusa de son éttonement.

- Ils sont maintenant très rares...

- Je sais.

Dumbledore prit place à côté de Severus.

- Donc pour en revenir au pourquoi de ma visite... Je savais bien que ce livre me servirait tôt ou tard, le moment est enfin arrivé! C'est notre seule chance.

- À ce que je peux voir il s'agit bel et bien d'une variante complexifiée de la potion de clairvoyance?

- Exactement.

- Mais en quoi pourrait-elle nous aider?

- Pour connaître notre futur, pardi! s'exclama Dumbledore tout sourire.

Severus lui n'était pas du même avis. Qui allait devoir se tapper tout le travail??

- Ai-je le choix?

- Non.

- Quand, dois-je commencer?

- Demain matin, à la première heure.

Severus grogna, décidément le viellard était toujours aussi exsaspérant...

- Très bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix...

- Ce serra une occasion de faire vos preuves!!

- Quelles preuves?

- Prouver aux gens que vous êtes du bon côté! Que vous contribuez activement à la lutte contre Voldemort....!!!

- Laissez moi dormir, maintenant, si vous voulez que je prépare cette fichue potion...

- Ne soyez pas grognon, Severus.

- Je ne suis pas grognon, j'ai la migraine.

- Du pareil au même!

- Laissez-moi dormir. Bonne nuit, Albus.

- Severus, vous voulez un esquimau au citron?

- Non! Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir dormir!

- Bah, soyez pas grognon....

Severus referma la porte. Exaspérant!

* * *

Seulement, la nuit fut plus courte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Severus s'éveilla avec cette même douleur lancinante à l'avant de son crâne. À cet instant, l'idée de se gogner la tête contre le mur lui paraissait cencée et incroyablement attirante. Stupide migraine. Severus étouffa un juron quand, son gros orteil vint frapper accidentellement le coin du pied de son lit. Il se dirigea, chancelant vers son armoire. Sans avoir à chercher, l'armoire en question était rangée impecablement, il en sortit une petite fiole qui s'avérait à être une potion anti-migraine. Severus l'avala cul-sec.

Il n'avait aucun cours ce jour là, parfait pour commencer cette fichue potion qui allait certainement lui prendre une bonne partie de son temps libre! - en fait commencer au plus vite pour en être débarasé plus tard- Il n'avait pas que cela à faire...

Le nez plongé dans le vieux grimoire de Dumbledore, Severus savourait toute l'étendue de cet immence savoir, impatient malgré lui de commencer. Il lui faudrait au moins deux mois pour la réaliser, certes, s'il était seul à travailler. Cependant, l'idée d'un assistant ne l'enchantait guère.

Vers les cinq heures de l'après-midi, Severus venait de terminer la lecture du livre. Il était parfaitement consient qu'il devrait faire des ajustement à la liste des ingrédiens. Certaines des plantes utilisées n'existaient plus aujourd'hui ou était sous la surveillance rigoureuse du Ministère, quoiqu'avec de bonnes relations tout peut s'arranger... Mais le risque était grand de tout faire foirer, mieux vallait faire quelques petites modifications que d'attirer les soupçons innutilement.

* * *

Cinq semaines durant, Severus travailla sans relâche la préparation minutieuse de la potion, sans se douter des conséquences qui allaient suivre...

Il était quatres heures de l'après-midi, un samedi pluvieux, la potion achevait. Enfin! Il ne restait plus qu'une seule étape. Severus surveillaitd'un oeil la mixture qui mijotait doucementà côté et de l'autrela porte de son burreau. Dumbledore devait lui apporter l'ingrédient final.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'on ne cogna, c'était Dumbledore évidement.

- Alors, Severus, tout ce passe bien?!

- Oui, j'ai presque terminé. L'avez-vous?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le viel homme en lui tendant une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu argenté.

- Je repart. Je repasserai dans une heure environ... J'ai malheureusement du travail qui ne peut attendre...

Severus fit un sourire qui se voulait compatissant.... oO

La potion devait bouillir encore quinze bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir ajouter ce que contenait la fiole donnée par Dumbledore.

Severus se leva et contourna son burreau jusqu'au chaudron, la fiole à la main. Le liquide bleu argenté se mela au reste afin de ne former plus qu'un.

C'était la première fois qu'il préparait cette potion, il ne savait pas à quoi s,attendre, le résultat final n'était pas clairement expliqué. Severus attendit un peu et remua la mixture avec une louche en bois. Des vapeurs blanches s'échapèrent lentement du chaudron et envahirent bientôt toute la pièce répandant une fine couche de poussière sur ses vêtements.

Severus se dirigea vers la porte pour aérer, sinon il courait droit vers l'axphixie mais à sa grande surprise ne put l'ouvrir. Même à force de coups et de sortilèges, elle resta fermée. La vapeur blanche l'étouffait de plus en plus...

Il essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Au bout d'un moment l'air se fit trop rare et il dut s,appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Une étrange sensation lui traversa le corps partant de la plante des pieds puis remontant. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal tout à coup, sans en savoir la cause, et avait une grande difficultée à supporter son propre poids.

Que lui arrivait-il??

La douleur augmenta d'un cran et se propagea jusqu'à son abdomen. Venu de nul part, une fulgurante douleur le traversa, le laissant chancelant. Il se replia sur lui-même sous le coup. Severus porta sa main à la source de la douleur qui était toujours vive, celle-là se teinta immédiatement de song... Son sang...

Que lui arrivait-il, par Merlin?!

Du mieux qu'il le put, il se dirigea une seconde fois vers la porte dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'ouvrir. Il la chercha en vain. Il ne voyait plus rien. Normalement il aurait heurté le mur, mais rien. Il ne pouvait même plus se diriger dans son propre burreau.

Que lui arrivait-il?!

Il recula en toussant, le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Ses pas ne purent le mener bien loin, il s'éffondra par terre soulevant un impressionante quantité de poussière blanche. Peu à peu son corps disparaîsait. Va savoir pourquoi. Severus était là, allongé par terre, sa robe de sorcier tachée de sang, inconsient, son corps en proie à une lente disparition douloureuse. Pour finalement, ne laisser qu'une fine baguette de bois.

* * *

Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, il revint environs une demi-heure plus tard. Il ne prit même pas la peine de cogner. On n'aurait pas répondu de toute façon. Au moment ou le directeur l'ouvrit toute la vapeur et la poussière que contenait la pièce s'engouffra hors de la pièce. On y voyait clair maintenant.

Dumbledore s'avança en laissant sa trace. Il ramassa la baguette qui était sur le sol et jetta rapidement un srot de nettoyage. La pièce était désormais toute propre.

- Voilà qui est très bien, Severus...

* * *

_Ce chapitre vous a plu? N'ésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires...._

_Merci!_

_bohemio_


	2. Eux

chapitre deuxième: Eux.

**Nore: **Merci pour la review! Je sais ce chapitre c'est ramasé dans la section Anglais, pourtant je l'avait bien mis en Français... Maudit ordi poche! lol... Voilà la suite!

**Electra:** Bah la suite c'est pour maintenant... lol! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi bon que l'autre!

**Aresielle:** MerciÇa fait chaud au coeur de lire ça, en plus que je ne suis qu'à mes débuts sur ce site... Voilà le deuxième chapitre.

**virg05:** Je te trouve bien entousiaste... Ce n'est que le premier chapitre! Merci! Ne t'inquiète pas, Sev, il revient toujours, voyons! Jusqu'où est prêt à aller Dumbledore pour réaliser ses projets!

**Ti-Ni. Nani:** J'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à mieux comprendre le déroulement de cette histoire...

**U. Hermy: **Beacoup de réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre... Merci pour la review!

**cheveux d'ange au cochon de lait:** Ça vient d'ou un nom pareil? Lol... il me fait marer... Merci pour la review, et voilà le 2e chapitre, j'veux pas vendre mon punch, moi là!

* * *

Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux puis les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la clarté de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Quand ses yeux se furent accomodés à la lumière, il put explorer du regard l'endroit. Sans aucun doute, il n'était pas à Poudlard dans ses appartements, ni chez lui à Londres. Il ne connaisait personne ayant de tel gouts en matière de décoration... _moldue!_ Jaune, la pièce en était remplie, celle-ci dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse qui lui déplut profondément. Il n'aimait pas le jaune. Il n'avait jamais aimé le jaune. Il y avait des fleurs aussi, sur le couvre lit et sur l'une des tables à côté du lit dans un vase qui cadrait parfaitement avec le décor. Il huma l'air. Des marguerites jaunes. Il aimait les fleurs seulement quand elles avaient une quelquonque utilité dans ses potions, sinon il n'aimait pas les fleurs. Il n'avait jamais aimé les fleurs. Severus poussa son exploration un peu plus loin. Il y avait une bibliothèque dans le fond de la chambre. Il ne pouvait appreçevoir les titres, malheureusement. Les livres était l'unes des rares chose que Severus aimait après les potions, bien sûr!

Après quelques minutes, il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir finalement, rien ne pouvait l'informer de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Malgré lui, une pointe d'inquiétude vint le titiller. Il essaya tant bien que mal de la chasser mais le doute persistait légèrement.

Puis, il s'apperçut de son état à lui. Il avait un bandage au bras, celui où se trouvait la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Un autre qui recouvrait une grande partie de son torse. Décidément, il s'était passé quelque chose. On lui avait mis des vêtements qui n'étaient pas à lui. Il ne portait pas de blanc. Jamais. Il n'aimait pas le blanc à vrai dire. Même son caleçon était blanc. Et il ne lui appartenait pas non plus. On avait lavé ses cheveux car ils n'avaient plus cet aspect gras. Il aimait ses cheveux propres. ( oO )

Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas y répondre, il ne savait pas. C'est sans doute cela qui l'enrageait le plus, de ne pas savoir.

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Un chien arriva, avec de longs poils noirs, des yeux noirs également mais brillants. Il n'aimait pas les chiens, il en gardait un mauvais souvenir. Le chien en question grimpa agilement sur le lit, devant Severus. Non, il ne voulait pas de ce chien sur son lit. Il mettait ses poils partout. Sale cabot, pensa Severus en lui lançant un regard lourd de méchancetés. Le chien se contenta d'aboyer très fort et de remuer sa queue, la langue pendant sur un côté, répandant encore plus de poils dans l'air. Stupide animal, pensa-t-il avec une forte envie de lui balancer un bon coup de pied.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une femme cette fois-là. Elle était très belle. Severus songea qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part, mais il ne pouvait se rapeller où.

- Descends de là tout de suite, Sirius! s'exclama la jeune femme. Laisse le tranquille un peu! Il a besoin de repos!

"Sirius" bondit du lit en grognant avant de reprendre sa forme humaine sous le regard horrifié de Severus. Pas de doutes, il était fou! Cet homme était mort, il y a bien des années de cela et sincèrement Severus ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était mort, bon! Et bien mort, tué par sa folle de cousine. Mais que faisait-il ici? Merlin! Il était mort! Enfin, Severus en avait la certitude jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Black? s'écria Severus stupéfait.

L'homme en question éclata de rire, comme l'aboiment d'un chien. Mauvais souvenirs que ce rire moqueur qui lui avait été tant de fois méchament destiné. Encore et encore.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais la jeune femme lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Allez dehors, Sirius, dit-elle avec un regard auquel Sirius n'osa point rivaliser.

La jeune femme referma la porte et se tourna de nouveau vers Severus.

- Vous avez l'air mieux! C'est bien.

- Que fait-il ici? s'écria Severus.

- Pas la peine de crier.

- Cet... cet homme est mort!

- Il est bien vivant puisque vous venez de le voir à l'instant.

- Non, cela ne ce peut!

- Si.

- Non, il est mort, je vous dit!

La jeune femme se contenta de lui adresser un sourire. Ce qui augmenta la colère naissante de Severus. Ils continuèrent de s'affronter du regard pendant quelques instants, juste avant que Severus ne tente de sortir de son lit.

- Où comptez-vous allez ainsi, Professeur Rogue? demanda la jeune femme. Vous n'êtes pas assez rétabli pour quitter votre lit.

- Qui êtes-vous pour me dire cela? Et qu'en savez-vous de mon état?

- Je suis Médicomage, Professeur, dit-elle en le forçant à reprendre le lit, et depuis trois semaines que je passe à votre chevet afin d'essayer de vous tenir en vie, cela vous suffit-il?

Silence.

- Vous ne répondez pas? Tant mieux. Il va falloir reprendre des forces, reposez vous, maintenant, je reviendrai plus tard.

Elle sortit, laissant Severus à ses réflextions. Comment, par Merlin avait-il pu arriver jusqu'ici? Qui était cette jeune femme? Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu cependant n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Black était toujours en vie. Lui avait été mystérieusement bléssé... Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Peu à peu la fatigue finit par prendre le dessus, il n'en fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il s'endorme.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà couché. Il ignorait quelle heure il était. On ne lui avait toujours pas dit où il était et que faisait-il ici?

Severus se redressa avec quelques difficultés et se frotta les yeux. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, mais il pouvait quand même voir partiellement les objets qui l'entourait. Enfin, pas seulement les objets... deux points brillaient non loin de lui. Severus se sentait

étrangement observé, malgré lui. Puis les deux points se mirent à avancer dans sa direction.

- Black, sort de cette chambre! tonna Severus.

Sirius Black reprit sa forme humaine en un clin d'oeil et Severus pu voir son visage, un sourire mesquin.

- Sinon quoi, Snivellus? Tu va me jetter un so-sort de magie noire, ricana-t-il.

- Je vais t'envoyer un bon Avada entre les deux yeux si tu continues, voilà ce que je vais faire!

- Ah oui? Et comment comptes-tu faire? Tu n'as même plus de baguette magique... (NDA: Fin du chapitre un, la baguette reste dans le bureau de Severus)

Severus fulminait, il ne pouvait pas lui lancer de sort sans baguette, enfin si, mais ses forces ne le lui permetaient point en ce moment.

- Alors j'attends toujours? Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié comment lancer un Impardonnable... Pourtant, tu savais très bien le faire dans le temps, ce me semble...

Peutêtre ne pourvait-il pas lui lancer un sort, il y avait bien d'autres moyens de d'atteindre cet arrogant. Le vase qui contenait les marquerites fut progeté avec fracas au-dessus de Sirius, l'aspergeant de ce fait d'eau. (mouahahah)

Severus savoura sa victoire, un mince sourire aux lèvres face au regard cuisant de l'animagus.

Et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- SIRIUS!

Oups...

- Ah... tenta Sirius légèrement mal à l'aise, 'soir Mione...

- Dehors!

- Mais..?

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et le menaça en la pointant sous son nez.

- Mione, tu sais qu'on peux faire des choses très graves avec une baguette magique, dit-il en essayant de lui prendre sa baguette, tu devrais...

- Pas touche! Dehors, j'ai dit. Cesse de faire le gamin, Sirius, ce n'est plus l'époque de Poudlard.

- Bon très bien, si on ne peu plus s'amuser...

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

- Bon sang, combien de fois devrais-je lui dire? se dit-elle à elle-même.

Severus la ragardait, stupéfait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnue. Avec des cheveux pareils, elle passait difficilement innaperçue. Peutêtre ignorait-elle qu'il existait des formules pour les "dompter" , bien qu'il ne connaise aucune de ces formules, bien sur... oO

Bon sang, dans la même maison que Miss-je-sais-tout et le bâtard en cavale, que de joie, pensa sombrement Severus. Trouver un moyen de s'en aller, rapidement! Oui!

- Granger?

Hermione lui sourit.

- Cessez de sourire bêtement, Granger, que faites-vous ici? Vous vous...

Resourire.

- Toujours aussi désagréable, Professeur Rogue...

- Et vous toujours aussi insuportable, Miss-je-sais-tout.

Hermione tiqua légèrement et se gifla mentalement d'avoir faiblit devant lui à la première insulte, qui n'allait, certes pasêtre la dernière puiqu'ils auraient à vivre tous deux sous le même toit.

- Donc?

- Donc quoi?

- Que faite-vous ici?

- Quelle question! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes ici, chez moi.

Bon sang, au secours, pensa Severus... Avec cette horrible décoration, seule cette "fille" là pouvait bien vivre ici. Enfin, le clébar aussi... Merlin... Comment partir d'ici?

- Mais vous êtes morte!

- Je suis sure que votre main ne traverserait pas mon corps. Cette fixation de voir des morts partout mais en étant bien vivants, c'est nouveau?

Merlin... s'enfuir! Oui et vite... cette femme était folle! La Miss-je-sais-tout avait été déclarée disparue à la suite d'une mission pour l'Ordre, elle était morte! Black aussi!

- Pas la peine d'y penser, Professeur, sourit Hermione.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Granger?

- Ne pensez pas une seule seconde que je vais vous laisser partir d'ici. Bien que je n'ai aucune envie de devoir rester avec vous, ce qui doit être fortement réciproque, j'imagine, mais quand même vous restez ici, que cela vous plaise ou non.

Severus ricana.

Ça vous fait rire, peutêtre? demanda-t-elle.

- Certainement.

- Sachez que sans moi, Professeur, vous ne tiendrez pas une seule seconde dans ce monde. Vous avez frolé la mort de près plusieurs fois depuis votre arrivée ici, vous n'avez plus de baguette magique. Je doute fortement que vous iriez loin, si l'idée de vous sauver vous traverserait l'esprit.

Severus, prit de court, ne répondit pas, au plus grand damne de celui-ci.

Le temps va être long, pensa Hermione. Et il ne fera aucun éffort pour d'être au minimum agréable avec moi, pas la peine d'y penser avec Sirius, vu le comportement qu'il a envers lui, les choses ne seront que pires. Elle soupira.

- Allez vous lamenter ailleurs, Granger, je n'ai pas que cela à faire, moi.

- Je sais bien, puisqu'il faut que je change vos pancements. Cessez vos activités si occupantes et enlevez votre chandail.

Severus la regarda la yeux ronds. Se désahbiller devant elle... pas question!

- Qu'attendez vous? Qu'il neige peutêtre?

- Pas question que je me désahbille devant vous, Granger.

- Faites-le sinon je m'en chargerai moi-même. De toute manière, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous effraie tant que cela, fallait bien vous laver pendant ces trois semaines.

Severus ne bougeait toujours pas, Hermione soupira et marmona un sort, l'homme en face d'elle se retrouva torse nu.

- Pourquoi refusez-vous de coopérer, Professeur? Je n'ai pas le choix de changer vos bandages, sinon votre blessure va s'infecter et ce sera pire, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Ainsi, elle entreprit de défaire le pansement qui entourait son torse. Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle avait les mains douces. Il frisonna et Hermione s'en apperçut. Elle lui sourit timidement mais n'obtint qu'un regard sombre et dur de la part de son ancien professeur.

- C'est une vilaine blessure que vous avez là, Professeur. Elle aurait pu vous être fatale si je ne vous avait pas trouvé dans la forêt, ce jour là.

- Quelle forêt?

- La forêt qui s'étend sur plusieurs kilomètres derrière la maison.

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'une forêt.

- Pourtant je vous y ai bien trouvé là.

- Voilà, c'est terminé, dit-elle en se relevant. Reposez vous, nous continuerons cette discution demain matin, si vous voulez.

Elle quitta la chambre sans attendre de réponse.

* * *

Ça mérite une p'tite review! Et j'vous posterai la suite plus rapidement!

biz,

kat.


End file.
